


【DMC5 / N新V DV】Say a prayer for the wounded heart within.

by YuZiDrizzle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuZiDrizzle/pseuds/YuZiDrizzle
Summary: ※原作向，五代後大家都在，N新V交往中設定。※其實是大遲到的Ｖ醬生日快樂！※Devil May Cry 5，N新V、DV。※詩詞翻譯苦手。(?※R-18，N新V車，沒有DV車。作者沒駕照，斷腿復健車，腦子跟不上腦洞。※搭配食用：Breaking Benjamin - The Dark of You





	【DMC5 / N新V DV】Say a prayer for the wounded heart within.

【DMC5 / N新V DV】Say a prayer for the wounded heart within.

 

　　或許由鮮血澆灌成長的他，氣味非常的令人作嘔，血與肉、惡與恨，交織纏繞的模樣，並不像伊甸園那顆蘋果看上去的新鮮美味。那緊盯著自己不放的數顆眼睛，每隻眼睛裡都帶著無慈悲的嘲笑，代表魔性的他諷刺的揚上嘴角，然後震耳欲聾的笑聲彷彿貫穿了人性脆弱的軀體，使後者無力的跪倒在地上。

　　「弱小、滑稽、毫無用處。」那聲音低沉沙啞，帶著利刃，一字一句的刺進人性的心臟，「我要你何用？你是我這一生中最不需要的部分。」

　　人性的部分用柺杖撐起了自己的身體，深刻感受到魔性施加的恐懼，四肢無法控制的顫抖著，「我們……都是他，少了任何一個，就不是他。」

　　——你不能代表全部的他。

　　人性的話令他哄堂大笑，他清楚自己最需要的是什麼，力量、力量、更多力量！那些阻礙自己前進的，他可以毫不留情的全部處理掉，就算是自己的人性也是。為了目標，捨棄自己不需要的那個部分有什麼不對？他將戰勝Dante，稱王稱帝，為這世界蒙上烏雲，鮮血與恐懼將支配這個世界，再也沒有人能夠傷害他、阻撓他。

　　「你應該知道，我可以輕易的把你弄死。」魔性的他輕輕一抬手，帶著血腥味的觸手便纏繞住了手無縛雞之力的人性，他將那纖瘦如牙籤般的軀體送到自己面前，冷漠的看著跟他沒有半點相似處的人，臉色漸漸發白。脆弱的他甚至沒有半點掙扎，應該說，他感覺不到他在掙扎，「我可以輕易的就把你絞死，血肉便落在這池血水中，不會有人記得你，你將不曾存在。」

　　觸手勒的他無法說上半句話，他覺得他快要把內臟給吐出來了，原本屬於他的空氣被擠壓出來，幾乎不能呼吸的他大張著嘴，努力想汲取一點那被奪走的氧氣。他瞪著想將他置於死地的魔性，是啊，他軟弱又無能，所以才會被捨棄，所以才被分裂成了他和他。

　　好痛……這次真的要死了吧。

　　——Nero……

　　不知為何，人性的腦海裡浮現的是那年輕人最誠摯的笑容。

　　——你會……記得我的吧？

 

　　「V……V！」被熟悉的聲音給喚醒，睜開雙眼便是男孩極為靠近的臉龐，在朦朧的月光中有些模糊不清，「你還好嗎？」他那雙溫暖的大手捧上了V的臉，指腹輕輕的抹去了V殘留在眼眶與眼角的淚水。

　　男孩的臉終於變的清晰許多，他發現那清澈的藍眸中充滿擔憂，映照著滿臉淚水、眼神渙散的他。

　　——原來不是因為光線才看不清的啊。V恍惚的想著，覺得腦袋有些頓頓的，Nero很少因為他做噩夢就將他喚醒，難道他說了什麼夢話或做了什麼奇怪的事嗎？「我沒事。」他對看來非常擔心他的男孩微笑，希望對方安心些。

　　現在幾點了？V稍稍別過視線看牆上的鐘，05/01 03:08

　　原來今天是，被拋棄的那天啊。

　　「是不是做噩夢了？你剛剛突然劇烈的喘氣，還哭了起來，還……」Nero猶豫了一下要不要將V的所有狀況都說出來，「還不斷唸著『別丟下我』。」

　　他愣了愣，試著回想方才的噩夢，他不記得他有說到「別丟下我」這句話，不過……大概也無所謂就是。「對，只是做了個噩夢，不要擔心。」V向著他的暖陽微笑，將自己的身體更貼近了些，他纖瘦的身軀整個埋進男孩柔軟的懷抱中，嗯……有檸檬沐浴乳和夏日青草的味道。Nero有些高的體溫讓他真的像個太陽似的，如果可以一直抱著就好了，V貪心的想。

　　總覺得自己有些幸福過頭了，原本這些他都沒資格擁有的。

　　「是夢到了什麼？你剛剛看起來很害怕。」Nero擁上瘦弱的軀體，他沒有忘記方才這個身體是如何顫抖的。

　　「……抱歉，我不記得了。」看來他的情況真的很糟，Nero才會這麼擔心吧。但是，那個夢不過就是個往事，實在不值得一提。他親愛的Vergil現在在事務所和Dante相親相愛相殺，曾是一體的他們，現在各自有各自的生活，和自己所愛、所珍惜的對象。

　　他望向仍舊十分擔心他的男孩，發現男孩正緊緊盯著他，似乎打算就這樣一直看著他到天亮。面對男孩的擔憂，V不由的笑出了聲，纖瘦的手臂攬住Nero的脖子，在那片薄唇上落下一吻，「我親愛的男孩請別擔心了，還是……你想好好安慰我？」

　　「可是你不記得夢到什麼，我該怎麼安……」遲鈍的男孩過了半响才意識到V所指的「安慰」代表什麼，頓時羞紅了臉，支支吾吾了起來，這樣的反應讓V又忍不住笑了。

　　就是這麼單純善良啊，他的男孩。

 

　　現在的時間應該要睡回去才對，但他實在不想讓他的男孩盯著他到天明，倒不如做點開心的事，然後一起睡到自然醒？V再次吻上Nero，濕潤的舌在他的唇齒間遊走，年輕的惡魔獵人自然是經不起愛人的撩撥，湊上前更深入這個吻，兩人的唾液中參雜著一點薄荷牙膏的味道，並混和著彼此獨有的氣息，捨不得分開的雙唇便持續交疊著。被挑起的慾望使周遭溫度蒸騰，很快的他們身上都出了一層薄汗。

　　V翻身壓上他的男孩後坐到腰上，接著脫掉了Nero有些溼透的白色汗衫，翠綠色的眸子巡視那比自己精壯許多的身材，細長又骨節分明的手指撫過胸肌及腹肌，勾勒那些令他癡迷的線條，彷彿這藝術作品般的胴體就是由他所創造……啊，某方面來說的確是。

　　為自己這樣的想法給逗樂了，這句話要是說給身下的斯巴達後裔聽，恐怕就軟了不幹了吧？

　　「在開心什麼？」眼見愛人在自己身上咯咯笑著，Nero的擔憂減少了許多，他坐起身子，調整姿勢讓V坐到他腿上，接著開始解開詩人身上那一排睡衣釦子。白色的睡衣最後落在手肘的位置，象牙白的皮膚便裸露在空氣中，Nero的雙手撫上那由黑色刺青所纏繞的細瘦軀體，那樣的紋路再多也掩飾不了，被溫暖的手撫過而泛紅的軌跡。

　　他們面對面望著彼此，臉上都舖了一層紅暈。像是在試探什麼，彼此都小心翼翼的撫觸著彼此。Nero帶著粗繭的手摩挲過V細嫩的皮膚，將唇緩緩貼上詩人的唇，平時，這張嘴總吟詠著詩；曾經，這張嘴說過想要被愛。意猶未盡下，柔軟的舌苔再度交疊，交換彼此的氣味與唾液，詩人的唇很快地被他吻的通紅。

　　鬆口後他沒有停止親吻，而是從嘴角順著臉龐，往下吻到下頷，在吻到詩人頸子上刺青的起始點。將力量穿在身上宣告著危險的玫瑰，即使全身帶刺也只能傷他分毫。剪掉了刺就不過是個脆弱的花朵罷了，曾經Dante是這麼跟Nero形容V的。

　　事實是用不著那些刺，詩人隱瞞的真相在隨著自己崩毀碎裂，逐漸明了完整時，便狠狠的將他傷了個透徹。他才知道真正傷人的並非力量，讓他情緒失控、徬徨無措的就是詩人本身。

　　「V……」詩人泛紅的肌膚被他留下一個又一個的吻痕，他持續吻到胸膛，在那顏色誘人的乳首周圍停留，他抬眸望向V，那張佈滿潮紅、隱忍情慾的臉，在發現Nero的視線時，便向著他微笑，輕撫他的鬢角、耳後。Nero也回以微笑，張口含住了一邊春色，另一邊則用手愛撫揉弄，激的懷中的人兒陣陣輕顫，喘息加重。

　　纖長的手指穿過銀白色的髮絲，因感覺到胸前的快感而不時收緊手指，詩人微微仰起頭，展露那好看的頸部線條。他感覺到男孩溫熱的舌尖舔繞著胸前的突起，而那敏感的乳尖給予的反應似乎讓男孩相當滿意，接著吸允了幾口，發出有些羞恥的聲音。V咬住下唇忍著呻吟，兩人隔著四角褲的下體明顯膨脹，抵著對方，他微微勾起嘴角，不甘示弱的將手伸進男孩的黑色四角褲，並撫摸那膨脹的器官，他的男孩因而顫抖了一下，倒也沒有阻止他。

　　Nero沒有分神去阻止V的挑釁，他可沒忘記他背後的那對藍色翼手，順利的召喚出來後，便套弄起詩人同樣立起的粉嫩性器，看似危險的翼手其實相當溫暖與柔軟，由男孩控制自如的在頂口按摩，撫弄交接處或是囊袋，滑過那些敏感點與紋路，淡色的性器漸漸的染了片明顯的薄紅。

　　「哼嗯……！」詩人因突來的快感收緊手，一瞬間的疼痛讓Nero不由的悶哼了一聲，V自然是發現自己的舉動有些過份了，趕緊鬆了手，小心翼翼的套弄，然而男孩給他的快意更加的令他無法招架，他幾乎力不從心，神情恍惚，腦子思考停機了一半有。

　　Nero鬆開口，放過那被自己弄的通紅的乳尖，改去啃咬V的喉結與鎖骨。然後他空出來的雙手伸向詩人那手感極好、略有嫩肉的臀部，那裡大概是V全身上下最有肉的地方了。年輕的惡魔獵人難得懷著惡趣味的，揉捏起那渾圓又有彈性的臀部，V反射性的嗚吟了一聲，因快感而水氣氤氳的雙眼，表示抗議的瞪向Nero，楚楚可憐的模樣反而更像是欲求不滿般。

　　Nero笑著吻上詩人的眼角，一隻翼手從床頭櫃取出了潤滑液，在他的兩種手上都倒了一點。翼手繼續服務詩人前面，後面的話——Nero知道V比較喜歡他人類的手。

　　兩指就著潤滑液，輕易的進入V體內，他熟練的找到最敏感的那處，指尖滑過並壓迫，激起V的呻吟。快感使白濁從V粉色的陰莖射出，射在他和愛人的腹部上，透明的翼手沒任何遮掩的效果，射過後垂軟的模樣，讓Nero覺得有些可愛。

　　前與後的雙重刺激下，射過的V只覺得意識更加模糊了，無法專注在服侍愛人上，他鬆開了套弄Nero陰莖的手，上頭盡是汗水和些許精液，然後他毫不猶豫的舔掉了手上的體液。Nero來不及阻止詩人這樣帶著殺傷力的行為，就這樣看著V如貓理毛般的舔著手。

　　在他決定阻止V這樣宛如品嚐著什麼的誘惑行為時，V雙手捧上Nero的臉，撫著他的臉部輪廓。他扭著那纖細的腰，蹭著男孩的腿，後穴一開一合著想吞入更多。「Nero……Nero……」甜膩的嗓音喚著他的愛人，翠綠的眸中訴說著渴求、期盼著什麼。

　　近在咫尺的一切，令年輕的惡魔獵人無從克制那燃燒起的慾望。

　　顧不及進入第三根手指繼續擴張，Nero撤出了手指，將那被詩人撫摸和這一切驅使而昂起的慾望，抵在詩人柔軟的穴口上。翼手輕而易舉的扶著詩人，人類的手則掰開了V的臀瓣，緩緩的扶著V向下將陰莖一點一點的吞入，潤滑液給了相當好的助力，當Nero整個沒入V的體內時，他倆都倒抽了一口氣。

　　他給V一點時間去習慣這個，並且注意著他的狀況。V的頭靠在他肩上，耳邊的喘息令Nero心亂如麻，黑色的髮梢滴著汗，詩人身上有著令他心醉神迷的氣味，那讓他想到了莊嚴肅穆的教堂，或滿載書海的圖書館。他在他體內，他們感受著彼此，彼此的呼吸、彼此的心跳、彼此的體溫，然後詩人合攏了他纖細的腿，環住Nero的腰，繼續在他耳邊呼喚他的名字。

　　「V。」

　　聽到Nero的呼喚，詩人才微微睜開眼，帶點疑問的望向他的愛人。而Nero側過頭吻上那不斷呼喚著他名字的唇，然後抬起詩人的臀部，緩慢的做著上下抽插的動作，一瞬間V以為自己要窒息了，溶化在他寬廣的臂膀上，詩人確實覺得此時的自己軟的像灘水，而他早已溺死在彼此溫熱的流泉中。

　　溫柔又和緩的抽插無疑是種毒癮，再度甦醒的慾望毫不掩飾著身體更多的渴求，他環住Nero脖頸的手臂努力將自己撐起，配合著男孩的動作向下。在他口中的氣息明顯加重，他知道他的男孩也在隱忍著更過份的渴求，可他沒關係，就像他要Nero一樣，他也希望Nero要他。

　　鬆口後的兩人唇上牽著銀絲，V舔了舔嘴角，向Nero露出微笑。

 

　　「Love and harmony combie,  
　　　愛情與和諧交融，  
　　　And around our souls entwine,  
　　　縈繞著我們的靈魂，  
　　　While thy branches mix with mine  
　　　而你我枝蔓紐結，  
　　　And our roots together join.  
　　　根部也互相纏繞。」

 

　　細碎的聲音吟起詩句，彷彿咒語般縈繞在腦海，似乎比平常更能觸動他的神經。Nero不清楚在他腦裡炸開的是詩人的笑容還是那帶著喘息的吟詩聲，他只知道這次他真的克制不住了，從他通紅的翼手就知道V這殺傷力可不一般，他的翼手不再是緩慢的放下詩人，而是速度有些快又有些粗暴地抬起V又鬆開，V因此仰起了頭高亢的呻吟著。突然無法控制翼手的Nero只好扶住V的腰，不讓他往後倒。

　　眼眶中的淚水終於因為此時的刺激落下，臉與身體通紅的詩人看來秀色可餐，他溫熱的腸道敏感的縮緊、包覆著男孩，寂靜的空氣使抽插的水聲相當明顯，隨著那規律水聲是V陣陣的呻吟，每當撞擊那處時，隱忍著的聲音就會竄出他的嘴，連同他的氧氣一起奪去。

　　「Nero！……Nero……哈啊……」像是呼救般的他繼續呼喚著Nero，抓緊Nero肩膀的指節掐得通紅卻無法傷害半魔人分毫，那硬挺的陰莖滑出自己身體又狠狠地撞進，這一切都在抹殺他的理智，向他的感官喧囂，他差點以為自己要被撞散了。墨髮隨著主人上下的律動飄晃著而有些凌亂，Nero將那散下的瀏海給撥到V耳後，濕漉的臉龐紅潤的耳緣，V的表情似是有些害羞而撇開了視線，他在男孩將右手收回前握住了他，唇貼著男孩的掌心，輕輕地啃咬了幾口，那感覺讓他有些癢。他們再度對上視線時，V的眼眸中飽含著愛、珍惜和歉意，Nero知道那是為什麼。

　　他繼續在詩人脖子與胸膛留下斑斑吻痕，慾望也隨之推至高峰，他的喘息加重，那遲遲未釋放的性器疼的他難受。V在那一波又一波的快感衝擊下，本就經不起過多刺激的他，白濁的精液再度射了出來，後穴因高潮緊縮，絞緊了體內的陰莖，在這樣過份舒服的包覆下，接著迎來高潮的Nero，將溫熱的精液灌進V的體內。

　　兩人額頭互相抵著，輕喘緩氣。Nero握住V的手，和他十指交握，他仍在他的體內不想出來，V也不想，誰都不願離開誰。生命的溫度流淌在他們之間，互相給予彼此和諧與平靜，享受著彼此代表「活著」的呼吸。

 

　　他知道V對他一直有所愧疚，例如他右手的事，還有隱瞞真相的事，他知道V不會輕易的原諒自己，即使他早就原諒V了。Nero抬眸望向V，「V，我不會丟下你的。」他的表情相當認真，而他突然的話語令懷中的詩人驚訝的睜大了眼，「絕對不會。」

　　詩人愣住的這幾秒讓Nero懷疑自己是不是搞錯了說這句話的時機，情侶在床事時安慰對方應該不奇怪吧？男孩的腦袋在這幾秒間奔馳運轉，然後他終於看到他的愛人有所反應了——V微微皺起眉頭，淚水不斷從他眼眶流出，他勾起嘴角，那笑容似乎是喜極而泣。

　　V看到了Nero清藍的眸中那看來脆弱的自己，Nero總不吝惜回應他的奢望，回應他的「希望被保護、被愛」，即使他從未說清楚一切，Nero也從不逼他，在知道真相後，即使生氣也願意聽他解釋。V的淚水如潰堤般不斷湧出，人性那細膩的一面連他自己都唾棄，V再度環住了男孩的脖子抱緊他，將臉埋進Nero的頸肩，不願再給Nero看他哭泣的模樣。當然他知道他的眼淚不斷滴在Nero的肩膀上，沒法真正隱瞞自己在哭的事。

　　腦子裡是喜悅和一點自我厭惡，他甚至不知道該說什麼來回應Nero，詞彙彷彿全被抽去，組不出一個完整的句子。V輕輕蹭了蹭Nero的肩膀，身心都被填滿的他，在愛人耳畔用嘶啞誘人，又帶了哭腔的嗓音輕輕的說：「幹我。（Fuck me.）」

　　那聲音和話語足以讓年輕的惡魔獵人滿臉通紅，即使他很努力的克制了，在詩人體內的陰莖還是再度甦醒了。他掙扎了許久，身體還是誠實的順從了V的要求，甚至覺得這動作無法滿足他和懷中的詩人，便抱著V讓他躺下，然而詩人的手和腿仍緊捆著他，「V，這樣的話你的腰會……」

　　「幹我。（Fuck me.）」不由分說的。

　　Nero知道V不想讓他看到他哭泣的樣子，跟做愛的哭泣不同，這種嶄露自己脆弱面的哭泣，不管是V還是他那冷漠的父親，一定都不想讓任何人看到的。他由著V繼續維持這樣的動作，翼手捧著人兒的身體撫摸安撫，這樣的姿勢能有效的讓男孩發揮他的腰力，伏在床上他擺動起腰，一次又一次的狠狠填滿他的愛人，肉體碰撞的聲響和著水聲還有詩人破碎的呻吟，繚繞在彼此間的汗水味與體味，終於剪斷了Nero的理智，他想要更多。Nero抬起V的雙腿，壓制著他抽插，兩人接合的位子因他的動作帶出方才射入的精液，弄的濕濕黏黏的。

　　汗水、淚水、精液、體味，充斥著這小小的房間，薰暈他們的感官，本能的渴求著彼此，感受著只剩下彼此的世界。

　　Fortuna的夜裡安穩寧靜，不被海潮喚醒。深愛彼此的戀人沉溺在雲霧繚繞的長夜中，破曉前一次又一次的溫存，忘卻時間流逝。戀人們最後相擁入眠，平靜的迎來不知第幾個有對方陪伴的早晨。

 

×  
　　他在夜裡被噩夢驚醒，醒了之後就不想跟Dante睡同張床了，他掙脫了緊緊摟住他的胞弟後翻身下床，而被掙脫的後者依然熟睡著，絲毫沒有發現哥哥的離去。他倒覺得無所謂，被Dante發現的話恐怕又是一陣噁心的黏膩撒嬌，一次又一次的挑戰他的底線。

　　然而放任Dante挑戰的也是自己，Vergil自嘲的勾起嘴角，冷笑了一聲。

　　他在扣睡衣扣子時，發現上頭的扣子被扯掉了四五顆，有扣跟沒扣一樣，Vergil索性坦著胸不扣了。新買的衣服總是會被Dante撕壞，Vergil已經不只一次想買便宜普通的棉衣穿，卻都被Dante強硬的阻止了，「那種衣服非常不適合你」是那任性的胞弟給予的理由與評價。然而這些常服不過就是外出方便或待在家時才會穿的，只穿素色的棉衣還能不適合到哪裡去？於是他們買的常服清一色都是立領襯衫或高領衣，Vergil雖然不討厭這種款式的衣服，不過Dante的動機倒是相當明顯。

　　嘛，他知道他兄弟喜歡他把脖子藏住，然後從他最戒備的身後咬住他的後頸，撕下他的防備總能讓Dante感受到滿滿的優越感。

　　反正錢又不是他出的，隨便他吧。

　　Vergil撿起他掉在地上的內褲和褲子穿上，他順手將頭髮往後梳，沒用髮膠固定的瀏海不給面子的回到原位，影響他的視線，他乾脆任它散著了。帶繭的手撫過喉嚨與脖頸，那斑紅的痕跡早已逐漸消去，他們總不吝惜的嘗試在對方身上留下什麼，就像他的刀穿過他的胸膛，而他的劍朝他揮砍。

　　但他們什麼疤痕都沒有留下，只留下了還在淌血的傷。

 

　　外頭昏暗的燈光從事務所的大窗照進來，光斜斜的灑在那顯然和事務所主人不搭的針織地毯上，散落在上頭的雜誌與廢紙相當礙眼，但Vergil暫時不想管這些。他躺到沙發上，抱著Yamato，廉價的皮革質感只適合淺眠或休息用，他想他大概也不想睡回去了。

　　他的人性面曾站在這沙發的對面，和他的胞弟對話。那面孔已不是自己熟悉的模樣，毫無整理的面容、更為凌亂的頭髮，還有些歲月的紋路。他對時間已經麻痺，忘了自己和他分開多久，忘了自己苟延殘喘多久。但他確定的是，當他看到他兄弟一如既往的，明明什麼都沒有失去，卻依然那麼強大、那麼幸運時，人性的他，心裡浮現而出的是殺意。

　　後來他才想通，Dante不是什麼都沒有失去，他們共同失去了所有——也失去了彼此。

　　清藍的瞳眸望著上方的大窗，雨水打在霧面玻璃上，思緒隨著不規則的雨聲隨意飄飛，然後他緩緩闔上雙眼，回想著他人性的部份，獨自一人在這世界遊走所體會到的那些。人性的部份就像剛學會走路的孩子，對這世界充滿好奇心，試著去細細體會回憶中的種種，體會屬於「他」的人生中的第一場雨、第一次拜讀的名著書籍、第一份味道普通的快餐、第一群合作的夥伴。

　　然後這段時間他和自己對話的次數絕對比以往多很多，他一直認為自己不需要多餘的這些，就如同魔性部份闡述自己一直以來所追求的，他只要力量，其他都不需要。

　　但那個他，人性的那個他，仍不停的和自己對話，即時不會有任何回應。

　　「你看！這場雨，比記憶中的美呢，你也這麼覺得吧？」

　　「這些都能讀懂呢……你真厲害。」

　　「似乎，沒有母親的好吃？真正好吃的東西到底是怎樣的呢？」

　　「Nero和Nico很厲害吧？非常值得信賴呢。」

　　「……Dante他好像發現了，該怎辦呢？」

　　Vergil猛地睜開眼，Dante的臉就近在咫尺，如今他們有諸多不同的地方，相望時不再像是照著鏡子。他還來不及說什麼，弟弟的唇就已經貼了上來，帶著侵略性和佔有襲捲而來，邊吻邊棲身壓了上來，他啃咬他的唇瓣、纏住他的舌頭，故意吻出聲音的行為，幾乎快觸到Vergil的底線。年長的雙子不滿的將Yamato的刀柄抵在Dante橫膈膜的位子，毫不留情的擠壓戳刺，讓Dante悶哼了一聲，橫膈膜受到壓迫讓他不得不鬆開口，退開一些距離。

　　Vergil在心裡指責自己的鬆懈，沒注意到來者，就這麼被佔了便宜。面對壓在自己身上的弟弟，他仍保持著兄長的威嚴，面不改色的附上一句，「滾回你的房間去。」

　　面對哥哥的命令，乖乖聽從的話就不是Dante了，「不。」他從Vergil身上離開，接著坐到地上，靠著沙發，也順勢的將頭靠在Vergil腹部上，「我要在這兒，陪你。」

　　Vergil沒有回話，只輕輕的哼了一聲，沒打算繼續趕人。

　　而Dante也沒做其他多餘的動作，閉上了眼準備重新入眠。他哥哥的腹部因為呼吸而緩緩的上下起伏，這樣的規律讓他感到心安，代表「Vergil還活著」的事實明擺著。他苟且的人生因他的回歸終於有了意義，他就在他的身邊，他只想好好珍惜他。一起出任務、一起吃飯、一起消磨時間，他想和哥哥一起做好多好多事，彌補缺少他的那些年。

　　年長的雙子默默的望著打算就這麼睡去的胞弟，黏人這點還真是絲毫沒變呢，明明另一邊還有沙發可以躺的。他輕輕的把手放到Dante頭上，將那銀色的髮絲撥到耳後，Dante的頭髮搔的他有點癢，他卻覺得無所謂。然後Dante握住了他的手，吻了他的手指，他沒有抽回手，任由Dante吻著。

　　「我夢到了一年前的今天，我在老家捨棄人性的那天。」在他說出這句話時，他感覺到他兄弟停止了親吻的動作，並側過頭看他。

　　那冰冷的刀刃刺進身體裡，那是他第一次感受Yamato貫穿而過的冷冽和劇痛——和他第一次刺穿Dante時的毫不留情是一樣的。

　　「那時覺得再自然不過的我，直到最後才發現，這次不是我『失去』了什麼，而是我『捨棄』了什麼。」他微微勾起嘴角，嘲笑自己的所作所為。

　　如今回想起那孩子，就算身體已經殘破不堪了，仍沒有停止前進，即使他心知肚明自己是被捨棄的那部份，仍頑強的想活下去，最後還成功的把他給帶了回來。

　　他說，他們失去了彼此，卻仍被那份情感牽連著。

　　Dante愣愣的望著他的兄長，他那高傲的哥哥是在跟他……談心嗎？為此，Dante沒來由的感到興奮，安慰的話語一句又一句的在腦子裡迴盪衝撞，強逼他選一個最合適的應答。他覺得他的腦子一片混亂，所有的句子都攪在一起，直到他發現他的哥哥沒想要他回應的緩緩閉上了眼，似乎打算終止這個話題，他才慌張的脫口而出：「我在這。」

　　Dante沒頭沒尾的突然冒出這一句，Vergil試著理解前後關係，但理不出個所以然，「什麼？」

　　該死的，他錯失了大好的耍帥機會！「我想說的是……我再也不會留你一人了。」Dante思考了一下該如何表達真正的想法，也思考起這樣的真心話能不能安慰到Vergil，雖然這句話的感覺比較像是可笑的宣示……媽的。Dante抹了一把臉。

　　Vergil挑起眉，再次將手放在Dante頭上，這次他把那頭散亂的銀髮給揉得更亂，幾乎遮住了Dante的視線，而他微微勾起嘴角，沒發現自己的笑容帶了以往少見的欣慰和溫柔。凌亂的髮絲和哥哥的手，並不影響Dante發現那樣的笑容，Vergil破冰的微笑比以往多，他一度懷疑除了分裂出人性的部份之外，他哥哥可能還「遺失」了什麼，才會變得這麼柔軟？

　　屋外的雨勢漸猛，打在窗戶上的聲響變的吵雜，如同此時Dante紛擾的心境，怎麼也靜不下。他微微挪動身子，側過身，向他的兄長伸出手，撫上那比自己光滑許多的臉龐，直視那冰藍色湖泊的深處，他和他的靈魂交織相伴。

　　Vergil緩緩閉上眼，然後溫熱的唇與呼吸貼近，帶著槍繭的手撫過他的腹部和腰，停留在心臟的位置摩娑，感受彼此的脈動。這次他沒有抗拒，沒有攻擊，只靜靜的感受那不同於自己的溫度浸染他較低的體溫，撫慰彼此疲憊的靈魂。

 

　　揮別所有因罪惡而悱惻難眠的夜。

 

×  
　　他帶走了他的噩夢，日夜與噩夢共存，噩夢化作他的力量，而他吟詩詠嘆，走完了五月的征途。

　　揮別所有因罪惡而悱惻難眠的夜。

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 該死的寫到最後不知道自己在寫什麼，到底在甜什麼？我都蛀牙了。  
> 原本是想虐一下，但想想這篇終究是生賀，還是點到為止好了，我到底在寫啥啊？  
> 三輪車落鍊後突然連走路都不會。
> 
> 總之這篇從5/1V醬生日開始寫，歷經種種困(ㄙㄞ)難(ㄔㄜ)終於該死的寫完了，也月底了？？哈囉？？  
> 這中間還腦洞了DTNxV的大綱，順暢的想完了全部但這篇仍然塞車狀態(？？)。  
> 結果腦洞的坑越來越多，全都排在這篇後面，現在完全不知道要先寫哪個欸，唉。
> 
> 說一下這篇原本想玩的，後來覺得寫不完跟不太會寫太生活化的文章，所以捨棄掉的梗。  
> 所謂滾床隔天，尼祿肚子餓醒來吃早餐，格里芬偷跟要肉吃，尼祿拿肉趁機問出5/1到底是啥日子。  
> 結果知道5/1來由後，尼祿小天使大肆宣傳今天是V的生日(為此格里芬覺得斯巴達一家腦迴路都有問題)，還跟姬莉葉籌畫派對(而此時V仍在香甜睡夢中)，姬莉葉還打電話給DV請他們參加V的生日趴。  
> 結果DV一臉問號，今天不是咱倆生日怎麼會是V生日？回想5/1然後一臉尷尬的維哥哈哈。
> 
> 總之被我刪掉了，太過歡樂無法駕馭放棄不寫。
> 
> 啊啊啊，謝謝耐心看完到這裡的你，現在超級想睡整個很ㄎㄧㄤ，謝謝大家！


End file.
